The Life Of Rocket Grunt Roma
by seraphina32
Summary: Rocket Grunt Roma was more than annoyed when she was given an assignment out of the way in a TestLab let alone to steal a pokemon you could win at any game corner.Why would her boss even bother with this place she didn't know but shes about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time showing my work outside of my computer i know my grammar needs work but please give it a chance ill be taking online coarse to help fix that problem and will update my story Pokemon is not owned by me and all credit goes to Bandai and the other corporations responsible for it. I Loved this show as a kid and recently tried out the table top rpg so i thought it would be fun to try out a rocket grunt for once sense they are the villains i grew up with please review.

Roma Sighs as she reads through her debrief unlike most grunts she was a little more impatient about reading the debriefing for this was another lab mission similar to the one shed stolen her pokemon thorn from in her first initiation to team rocket and that one had gone far from smoothly the similarities unnerving her to the last of the instructions Being given out by a grunt higher on the bar than herself she winces as she gets her mission on level b of the faculty."You'll be going in last Roma were gonna send you and your group in to make sure we round up any stragglers be sure not to miss. anything we can afford to lose the disk."The tall redhead says looking down at Roma who nodded frowning slightly."I know what I'm doing i am the grunt with seniority in this group."she grumbles flicking back some of her long raven colored hair out of her face and then tossing her poke-ball in the air to release a very large ivysuar with An orange bulb on his back and a darker green skin waited patiently knowing her pokegear would warn her when it was her time to go into the faculty though she wondered if the attack would even be a success at all after all this faculty was known for there renowned pokemon research newer poke balls and poke gear not to mention food came from this place and her files had stated that rarer pokemon were held here for testing in fact she knew that the boss had probably fenced some of the more common or easily caught rare pokemon to this company ,which they would likely be stealing back tonight.

She glares at one of the grunts under her as he losses his own pokemon a Golbat and snickers a little trying to show off his fully evolved pokemon or so he claimed not that Roma cared she was to busy trying to figure out why they were here in the first around at the craggy desert scenery she gets an uneasiness in the pit of her stomach..that had been happening a lot on the elite team for team rocket payed well enough and she had no problems with stealing pokemon after all she stole her first from an institute that often gave out starter pokemon to some of the stuff recently was bugging her it was one thing to steal a pokemon that no one would miss but some of the pokemon in her group didn't seem as fit as they should and yet others ..well she didn't like to think about it.

She looks up as several explosions and screams come from the facility as well as the sound of gunfire and her eyes waits though knowing that she could give them five minutes before breaking her position and becoming back up it was in basic thoughts slide back to the tidbits she had picked up over the past few days about the B squad stealing a speacil disk upgrade and tonight they were stealing another disk as well as a specific pokemon porygon also known as the data pokemon. It wasn't the rarity of the pokemon but the fact that they would face such tight security for a pokemon that could easily be obtained on the black market not to mention a disk that could be obtained the same way that was bothering Roma.

Glancing at her pokegear as it beeps she starts running for the entrance the other five on her wasn't the same signal she would have received for her earlier mission so now she had to deal with trouble makers."Thorn use sleep Powder!"She calls already wearing a gas mask as she runs in her grunts fallowing her pursuit and doing the same as a venonat jumps ahead with her ivysuar and releases a stun spore ahead of them room to separate and take care of opposite sides of the faculty passing up several slumbering or paralyzed guards in the halls.

She was having an easier time that Tamantha the poor girl being foolish enough in Roma's opinion to go for the female rockets uniform, Roma had stuck with a male grunts uniform deciding it would be easier to move with pants and flat foot shoes than heels as she performs a spin kick knocking out a sceintist who had been trying to get into a door via his check card."Sorry sweetie i think i need this."She says reaching down and collecting the card as she slots it into the door card reader and grunts as Thorn wraps a vine around her leg shoving her down in time to miss being fired on before he uses tangle and takes down most of the people in the little storage locker.

Tamanthas zubat takes care of the rest with a supersonic attack and then they take there time tieing up the people and deactivating the security system via the control board in the room full of guards and scientists all of which were now tied up against the wall.

"Tamantha keep these people under your eye."Roma says as she checks the control monitors on the wall and smiles hitting a release button to let several grunts into the main research area of the faculty which had been blocked off by the security system in the room they were in."Alright everyone you know what to do ."She says over intercom and then heads for the door."Keep an eye on the security system im closing the door from here you know what to do ."She says with a smirk leaving the young hacker to what she does best.

Walking down the hall her pokemon in tow she smiles some at the green light on her pokegear telling her that the area was secure and that team A was likely working on getting what they had come to take. However being smart they wouldn't snatch anything without making sure it was safe first and all the witnesses were rounded up and taken care this is wear Roma would sign off and have quite team rocket but they weren't necessarily evil after all a Hypno could always adjust someones memory just enough to make it seem like nothing had happened at all and that was the key to there plan making it out like they'd never even been there But for that to work key things were A hacker placed with the ability to access all computer files and security cameras..check and second all personnel rounded up which was what Roma and the rest of her group were working on now by scowering the facility to make sure there were no stragglers to ruin there this left Roma curious normally team rocket wanted at least a small bit of fame to there name when it came to a heist like this to up there reputation ..but Giovanni wanted it completely in the dark which added to the list of strangeness in this whole affair for Roma.

Stopping outside an open elevator with no outside buttons or inside buttons she steps in and looks down at the off colored Thorn as he does the same giving a grumpy look at the floor and lifting one of his feet before looking back up at Roma."I know but well get our vacation after this..i sense a promotion in the making."She tells the pokemon and crosses her arms as a camera in the corner of the elevator zooms in on her audibly and she smiles some giving it a wave before the elevator doors close and the Letter B pops up on the screen above the door the elevator beginning to descend the actual mechanisms to control it in the room she had left Tamantha in.

Watching the lit corridors pass her rather slowly she takes her time to remember something she had overheard of the mission when it was given to Rocket runner sleek."A pokemon that will give us the world."Giovanni had stated on the computer screen before silencing himself as Roma had sat a couple sodas on Sleeks desk having left to get them did it everyday they weren't busy on a mission because she and sleek had been dating ..in secret of coarse,But whatever was going on was major hush hush and she intended to find out just what it from the elevator she reflects on the words as she walks down the very dreary hall with glaring at the light above her as it flickers."What kind of power could a porygon have ..?"She asks herself out loud in the silence of the hall more or less letting her voice out because when someone was scared the sound of there pursuer usually could scare them into making a noise or even giving away there position.

Listening carefully she smiles some as she hears a tiny whimper just as she passes a doorway and she nods to her pokemon continuing to walk making sure her footsteps were well heard as her pokemon released a thick cloud of gold dust from his bulb all over the hall and into the room with the partially open door eliciting a gasp and then a twitching hand to fall just out of the door as whoever they were they were reduced to a twitching paralyzed lump."Dont worry ill mark your position on my map they should come to pick you up soon."she calls in a soft sultry voice as she leaves the person behind with the knowledge that they wouldn't be stuck there without anyone knowing about it.

Roma Looks from room to room finding most of them in disrepair or used as small living spaces for those who were staying in the annoyed with the lack of people she finally reaches the final door which was barred over with several her pokegear she calls to Tamantha."Tamantha what are you getting for my location?"She asks and looks at the door curiously as she answers."Well i got the door but there's no camera feed past it and as far as i can tell nothing is supposed to be there."She says over the line and Roma looks at the door curiously."Also were having trouble in the B wing it looks like there's a small resistance set up there even with my control over the defense features were having problems you'll probably be called up soon to help so figure out if there's anyone behind that door and then get up here when your done."She says before disconnecting with a beep.

"What do you think Thorn ..sense anything bad?"She asks her pokemon looking down at the Shiny ivysaur and smiling just a little as it made some happy noises at she puts aside some ideas for her vacation time she loved Thorn even if she couldn't show it in the group without losing some of her ranking."Alright then ..lets check it out."She says and digs into a pocket on the pouch belt she was wearing pulling out the key card she had picked up earlier and checks it over sliding it into the car reader on the barred door she watches for a moment and then sighs as the light on the reader blinks into another pouch she pulls out a card that had been given to her by sleek knowing it would hopefully read she and all the leaders had been given them encase getting access to the security room had been impossible.

She watches with bated breath as the light flickers for a moment and then turns green the bars sliding back and the large steel door slowly wasnt sure what to think of the room as her eyes adjusted to the lighting and she blinked looking at a wall covered in monitors to a room with what looked like a glowing object and nothing else the room seemed empty she entered and check the screens finding them featuring a strange glowing orb from several wasn't sure what to think of it or why it would be so secured until she heard a noise behind her."Beheemm!Elgyem!"

She turns in surprise backing up against the control panel behind her. She catches her breath as she looks at a group of six or so Beheeyem and a couple of Elgyem The pokemon had really surprised her shed even grabbed a couple smoke caplets to block her from view a natural response for someone who was often shot at when she entered a room like this between the floating grey and brown pokemon she relaxed realizing they were behind a strange purplish wall and seemed unable to reach her there blinking lights making her uncomfortable as she looked back at them recovering enough finally to realize that they were no harm to her though the shock still left her a little shaky.

"What the hell are you doing in a facility like this?"She asks in confusion not really sure what she was looking at or why pokemon that were smart enough to make there wants known would be caged in a place like this that stated that they worked for the betterment of pokemon called out to her making noises speaking in only a way pokemon can and she touched her Pokegear which caused them to shut up ready to call Tamantha and let her know about the rare pokemon for pick lips hesitated over the speaker in the little device strapped to her wrist and she sighed deciding it was better to stay out of whatever was going on turns away and walks out just closing the door and reporting with a shaky feeling that she had seen to much."nothing on this end but one straggler and shes disabled in room 2 a"She says calmly relaxing as Tamantha talks back."Geese took you long enough that earlier struggle we had has been neutralized get up stairs and report in so we can get out of here Sleeks already started the memory fixes on the scientists upstairs and they found the room they were looking for so all that's left is to clean up and get out and we need you accounted for to do that so get up there!"She says in a hasty voice."Im already in the elevator..kinda need you to push the button."Roma says sarcastically and smirks as the elevator starts to go up again and she returns thorn to his poke that as she left the floor below the purple wall that held the pokemon below captured slid back releasing them into the facility.

Walking down Hall 1A she checks her pokegear watching as the arrow blinks leading her to the meeting area to get there final debrief and instructions before leaving the was about to round the last corner to the room everyone was waiting in when something throws her from her feet her eyes flying open in shock as she tumbles across the floor and hits the ground hard."..gach...garheart...what the hell?"She says sitting up and clutching her arm were shed hurt it on her landing her eyes training on the young trainer who had been showing off his pokemon earlier his golbat flitting around the ceiling above her and making chittering noises as he smirks."I figured sense you were all alone id take my chance to put you in your place you bitch! I deserve this upcoming position more than a girl who cant even get her pokemon to fully evolve what kind of leader would you make just because your pokemon is a different color you think your better than me! well its time i show you whose the real trainer"he snarls and points at her."Golbat bite attack!"

She winces bracing herself and then rolling to the side as the fat pokemon flys just past and she throws her pokeball watching Thorn emerge from it with releif as she hears a lashing sound and looks back in time to see the Golbat flung aside by a powerful vinewhip."good boy thorn"She says standing shakily."You think your better please look at your pokemon its not even coordinated does it even use its echolocation..or do you even let it out of its pokeball other than battle?"She asks him and then smiles some as his smile her attention to the bat pokemon as it rounds on them again she barely twitches and Thorn uses razor leaf leaving the pokemon on the floor barely moving."Pathetic..not even a challenge."She mutters and walks towards the door shed been heading towards."Id like to say you were worth my time or even a powerful opponent maybe you'll learn from this even a rocket grunt should take responsibility for the pokemon they steal otherwise whats the point of wanting powerful pokemon in the first place if your only going to make them weak ."She says and punches him in the face before turning away and opening the door to the meeting room full of rocket grunts.

Entering the room she sighs in relief her arm hurt some but it could have been worse and she ignored that her sleeve had been torn in the rumble as well ;though a few grunts gave her some unsure glances she just passed them up looking around for sleek only to find he wasnt in the room with the other leader she could find Johnathen she questions him and ignores his curious glance at her arm his blue eyebrows quirked some."what Do i even want to know?"he asks and she shrugs."weres sleek? "She mumbles and he shrugs."from what i heard he and his group are questioning a scientist about the code to open the holding chamber for the disk we need everything else is taken care of were just having a bit of trouble persuading him to talk."

Sighing she reaches up and finishes ripping off her sleeve finding the flapping fabric of the black shirt more than annoying."do you have any idea why we need a common upgrade disk so damn badly?:"she asks him in irritation but he just shrugs."As far as i can tell its a new upgrade of some sort it must be pretty damn valuable as far as i know its the only one in the world so if we get hold of it i guess the boss can make a fortune distributing the bootlegs."he says with another shrug and Roma just sighs in annoyance."FUck this im going in there im tired of not getting answers."She says coldly and heads for the door."i cant let you do that!"Johnathan says and hesitates before pulling out his pokeball giving Thorn a hesitant glance."are you really going to try and stop me john...rookie john?"She asks and the man gulps shaking his head after a moment."NO..but we can"He says motioning to the group and some of them look a little nervous."john im a higher grade than you i have the right to know besides we all want to get out of here don't we?She asks in anger and after a few moments the man steps back."Mam yes mam !"he says with a nervous shiver and Roma turns away grabbing the doorknob and tugging the industrial steel grade door open.

She winces as a horrible torrent of cold air floods from the room and she the whole place had been chilly but not this cold taking a careful step into the grey walled room she nearly slips on a pool of ice on the floor close to a busted water for her grip boots she steps in and closes the door hugging herself shed already withdrew Thorn not willing to force him to handle the chill himself she knew better and wasn't in the mood to deal with a wilting pokemon right she moves through the room she spots several giant computers taking up the walls and in the center of the room was a dome covered disk with a shivering scientist standing in front of it one of his arms was missing and the blood pooling around the tie on the stump was enough to tell Roma that whatever Giovanni wanted as important enough to kill for even if she didn't make the connection.

"I want that code and i need it now or else ill just grab someone else..you have any idea what were planning its big stuff and i don't have room for mistakes like you!"Sleek says in annoyance his short red hair sweaty and frozen over thanks to the cold air in the room."I cant! its still experimental ! i cant im sorry!"the man sobs and Sleek raises a hand to smack him."Whats going on here ..sleek."Roma says a little shaken by just how bad things had gotten sense they arrived and wondering after she navigates a discolored pool of red on the floor how bad they were going to escalate.

"err cant anything go right today!"the normally calm man snarls throwing the scientist against a nearby wall and seething he was breathing heavily his brow covered in quickly freezing sweat and by the whistle in his voice he was speaking with a missing tooth."what happened?"she says keeping her distance as the man grips his head."everything! none of these idiots know the code to get to the disk ..i have to get it!"she snarls seeming not to really be there ."calm down well figure this out"She says gently and backs up as he screams at her."HOW! Not even Magmars Flame thrower could break that damn glass!"he screams and she crosses her arms very concerned by how desperate he had gotten to were he'd willingly destroy what he was after."Whats going on Tell me now..i have the right to know."The man whimpers and nods sighing.

The boss needs this disk its a new program that an outside source has been working on for the ultimate form of Porygon normally that wouldn't seem like much but it was discovered that this program ..if edited the right way can become a virus and be used to upgrade a programmable and controllable rocket will rule the world All electronics..pokeballs,healing machines,poke boxes,tvs will be under our control the world will have to bend to the bosses will!"he says sounding a little hysterical now."were so damn close and i cant get the fucking disk! he'l kill me ! i have to get i!"the man says desperately and looks around grabbing the same man again by the neck."OPEN THE BoX! "He shrieks in hysteria.

Roma stared at him in shock and surprise as it all connected together in such a seamless frightening wasn't much to look at but what it could do matched with a virus was devastating.A pokemon that could dive in and out of computers could occupy the world only the simplest if cities would survive and even then small villages depended on technology for there pokemon and everything was diabolical and amazing shed known Giavani was intelligent and cunning but to this extent she hadn't approaches her partner slowly knowing the man was on the edge of a breakdown and she guessed why likely anyone who knew about this and could tell would be taken care of if they weren't on the bosses good side."Its ok Sleek will fix this."She says gently and winces as the man laughs in a horrible manner."Fix it fix it! I cant even..!"he trails off as a horrible light fills the room brightening every corner with a wind All the computer screens lighting up.  
She covers her eyes and hears Sleek scream as the lit up panels become painful to look at a colorful pearl essence filling the screens she knew it from somewhere and couldn't make the connection it was like the world was melting around her as a spotlight landed on her from every screen and she gasped a thick crack and flash of light bursting and filling the room.

Sleek who had just been barely holding it together shrieks at what he sees his mind unable to process what it was room was empty completely empty the cold dissipated and steam filling it the computers were all broken and the disk in the center of the room was this wasn't the most disturbing fact as he looked at the thing that made him that was left of were Roma had been standing was a burn mark on the floor and a pile of clothing next to a poke ball.

12 Hrs later

A man looks over a file of his failed project his chance to rule the to himself what could have gone wrong as he tries to understand just what it is that happened speaking to his director."Nothing left..not even the base tech they were using for distribution?"he asks and the man shakes his head."Nothing sir ,notta and even the staff have no memories of what they were working on our grunts are in just as rough shape they dont even remember a week before the mission."the small man says looking embarrassed as the other man glares at him and sighs cutting a cigar before placing it between his lips."What about the group leader ? Aron sleek?"he asks calmly and the man sighs looking sad as he lays a file on the well dressed leaders desk."Mentally gone sir weve placed him in the best facility that our medical wavers can afford no memories at all and all he does is babble about a light its all we can get out of him.

"hmm you said someone went missing?"The other asks"You think there behind it?"the squat man adjusts his glasses and sighs feeling nervous enough to look at the larger man over his desk."No sir we found evidence of her possible demise a burn mark on the floor possibly a defense mechanism of some sort were not sure all we know is there was nothing left of her other than her uniform and the last time she was seen was by and the group who don't remember anything our cameras don't get anything they broke down all over the facility before the event and even the members who weren't in the area have no memory there symptoms match up completely with the others in every afraid we may never know what happened or were our missing grunt went to with the disk sir."he says with a tired sigh and winces some as the other man slams his hand on the desk."I want every resource we have looking for her..if shes still alive i want her found and my disk no matter what the cost!"he snarls.

( end of chapter one please review i hope you like it !


	2. Chapter 2 The Feild

Chp 2  
Roma winces a little her eyes crinkling against the soft glow above her .She didn't know were she was but she didn't like the light so she turned away cuddling against something warm and breathing nuzzling against the comforting took her a couple of moments to process what was happening and she sat up looking around and then gasping at the sight of a pink furry body next to her and another just within the corner of her to figure out what this thing was she jumped a little as it rolled over and the miltank yawned mooing gently at her and then sitting up in the tall grass they were in."a pokemon but..."She looks around confused as she sees shes in a large field of grass and the pokemon stands up offering her a hoof and helping the confused girl a chilly breeze makes her gasp and she ducks down again A flash of blue and red lights in the distance catching her attention as the miltank on that end of the field begin to moo and complain moving out of the way of a object that was running through the grass and parting it heading strait in her direction.

She feels a sudden burst of fear and hides behind the flank of her miltank friend as it lowers itself to the ground protectively for in annoyance at whatever was coming for them before Roma finds herself pinned to the ground buy a couple of large growlethe and unable to get away as the miltank tries to chase them to no affect as a woman in blue hair and a couple of younger people dressed like her surround the area."Alright no trouble now im going to call him off don't try anything funny!"the woman says and when the growleth finally lets up Roma sits up only to be pushed down again as shes cuffed by the woman who looked a little embarrassed."Honestly why do i always get the weird ones."Officer jenny grumbles as she helps the girl to her feet and then motions for her partner a young gawking boy to give her a blanket and she wraps up Roma who had up until that point been naked as the officer glares at her assistant."yeah that's right keep gawking and ill have you transferd."She says sharply before helping Roma through the field the whole group being fallowed by several of the miltank including the one that Roma had woken up snuggling."i..i dont understand."She says as they stand outside the officers police car."did i do something wrong?"roma asks obviously a little scared and then asks a question that makes the officers look at each other."were am i? Why are you taking me away...im scared"She says softly and the officers look a little jenny speaks up after a moment and gently helps Roma into her car."You just relax miss were going to take you to nurse joy and find out ok"She says and closes the door on an obviously frightened Roma before moving to get into the car herself and pausing only once to look at the strange circular markings in the Fields before closing the door and starting the car.

A short while later

"are you uncomfortable in anyway ..can you tell me your name?"A woman with pink hair asks gently and Roma grunts blinking and then rubbing at her eyes were the little pen light that the nurse had been using left spots in her vision."other than my arm i feel fine."She says looking down at the arm in question which had been done up in a sling."I know my name..im Roma..but i don't know anything else..or well i do but its like its behind a veil i have a basic understanding or i can see a fuzzy image of it but not quite make it out..."She says trying to explain as The nurse stands seeming patient to wait on her to finish speaking which made Roma feel uncomfortable like being scrutinized in anyway or watched for to long made her skin crawl."I didnt know who you two were at first but i recognize you now as nurse joy and officer jenny and i know iv seen you somewhere before i just..im not sure were."Roma says with a sigh leaning on her only good arm and looking between the two glad to be wearing cloths now sense shed realized just how naked she had been upon entering the pokemon center and having people stare at with the blanket shed felt embarrassed.

Now she was sitting in a small examination room in a pair of shorts and a tank top being carefully looked over by nurse joy with jenny sitting just inside the doorway watching the hall carefully."hmm "Nurse joy says and then sighs."Im not to sure it seems to be a form of amniesia though how she came about having it is a problem..your sure you cant remember anything clearly any thing more recent?"She asks gently and Roma sighs trying to concentrate."i ..remember strange music and lights..that's all"Roma says finally looking up as Officer jenny scoffs."alright iv heard enough first Mr carsheers farm gets raided and then the wheat fields are burned you expect me to believe this..no i think your just trying to get out of vandalism or at least being charged for public drunkenness."She says moving towards the table to only be stopped by Nurse joy"officer jenny i know you have reason to be suspect about this but..i dont think shes lieing and even if she is my blood tests will tell us later tonight so how about in the meantime she stays here?I can keep an eye on her?"She offers calmly."Besides if it is a head injury i need to keep her close anyway she needs to be moniterd."

The officer rolls her eyes "alright ill go speak with the farmer and see if he plans to press charges anyway i have a patrol to finish."She says before turning and leaving through the door leaving the other two women alone."so ill be staying here then?"Roma asks rubbing at her arm were the bruises still ached.

"yes"Nurse joy says with a smile and then looks through some cabinets."I have a spare room and with all the trainer bustle i could use the help ."She says with a chuckle"But enough about that you must be hungry and tired lets get you fed and then off to bed."The redhead says with a smile and Roma sighs some sliding off the table as the nurse moves towards the door in the room."Once weve gotten you settled in we can see if anything new comes to mind."She says and opens the door for the injured girl who fallows her out into the hall."we have a bit of a rush and my Nurse has been taking care of it so im afraid you'll have to eat in the main room with the rest of the trainers but you should be fine and if you need anything all you have to do is call for me alright? the last thing we need is you to be stressed and cause more damage than help to that memory loss of yours."She says and leads Roma towards the way she had come in only now Roma could hear the thick whispers of voices as they cut into a new room set up with round tables and Glass windows all around to room so that visitors could look over a pond and a huge field of Sunflowers that grew close to the pokemon center.

Several groups of people were taking a rest in this room and either talking or looking out the windows most had trays in front of them sense the pokemon center offered food joy has Roma sit at a small table closest to one of the windows and Roma immidietly started to relax enjoying the warm light that came through the window and smiling some as she watches a couple Sunflora emerge from the sunflowers and dance around chasing the suns rays.  
Shed been so busy watching the scenery and just trying to over all understand what all had happened or..how shed gotten here in the first place she didn't notice people were staring at her or anything really until someone said something.

"So what makes you so speacil "a naisily voice says and she looks up from were she had been watching the plant pokemon and found herself staring at a boy with short dark hair and glasses.A magnamite was hovering behind his shoulder."i said what makes you so speacil that nurse joy would bring you in here herself..this is a mess hall for pokemon trainers only."he says crossing his arms."and i don't see a pokeball anywhere near you."The boy says in annoyance."This is a place for pokemon trainers we face death every day we walk out that door what gives you the right to be here?"He asks and is interrupted as nurse joy sets a tray in front of Roma."She has just as much if not more a right than you..now id appreciate it if you leave your pokemon have already been cared for."Nurse joy says curtly before speaking to Roma again and ignoring the now angery looking boy."Your room is ready Roma ill send my assistant to take you shortly."She says calmly and then leaves boy glares at Roma but says nothing more leaving the woman alone as she eats her meal.

She sighs in pleasure as she does so and pauses as a flash back of her eating a similar meal in a quite mes shall with steel tables comes to her before it fleets away and she sighs."Hopefully ill know how i got here soon by the way i keep seeing things."She mumbles to herself and sips some of the gravy from the peice of meat on her nibbles it letting her mind wander."I don't know who i am..but i have a name and i guess that will do for now."She thinks and wonders after a moment."Why do i feel like..iv forgotten someone important."She wonders and then sighs."Itl come in due time no need to rush."She thinks and hesitates a little realizing how well she was taking everything how calm she was but distant to others and wonders just what her life was before all this.

Roma looks up as she feels something fuzzy touch her elbow and blinks at a strange pink was sure shed never seen one before and it was a little odd to look at with its droopy little ears and the strange swirling cream colored tendrils flowing from inside them."Umm..yes?"She asks not sure how to respond before smiling some as the pokemon speaks as they always do."Au-Audino!"it says brightly and points to its hat a small nurses cap and Roma feels a little embarrassed."Oh ! your nurse joys assistant of sorry i was a little distracted."Roma says getting up as the pokemon holds out its hand and she takes it blushing a little as the small pink pokemon with a big white fluffy tail leads her out of the room most of the trainers watching snickering or giggling in the background as she leaves them behind a small scowl forming on her lips.

IN annoyance she yanks her hand away from the smaller creature and glares at it."I don't need your hand! im not a child."She growls keeping her voice down as a couple of pokemon trainers pass them up looking concerned AS Roma grips her left arm above the elbow were it was throbbing didn't notice anything was wrong at first except that the pokemon had stopped walking and when she finally looked down she was caught by surprise to see the pokemons eyes full of tears and when the creature sniffled she moved to stop it 'wait i!"is as far as she gets before it bursts into tears and covers its hesitates not sure what to do shed never dealt with anything like this before and it bothers her a little how much it bothered her to see the creature upset and she quickly surprised herself as she bent down and gently petted the pokemon scratching her ears and trying to sooth her."hey..ugh..it-its ok"She says gently and relaxes when the pokemon finally stops crying and hugs her around the Former Rocket grunt stiffens a little into the hug but then eventually gives in and hugs the creature back before finally standing and making her distance between herself and Audino as she makes a statement."all smiles now i see"she grumbles but smiles a little with the roll of her eyes as the pokemon grabs her good hand and starts to tug her towards the back of the pokemon center once more.

Eventually after a few missed doors and a couple mistakes Audino stopped outside a small room with yellow walls and a single cot in was a closet and a window past this no other furnishings other than the bed and a small cabinet in the let the pink and tan pokemon lead her to the bed and sat down when it had expected to be left to her own devices but the Audino wasn't going to let that happen at least not yet as it began to carefully remove her arm from the sling shed been given by nurse joy."you know what your doing right?"she asks quietly but smiles as the pokemon carefully checks her arm it was covered in bruises espeacily around her elbow and along her lower arm they were thick and ugly purple and they hurt some as the pokemon touched them checking them over with wasn't sure what to call them but decided to stick with feelers for the time being as they ran over the bruises before a pink light pulsed from them and Roma gasps in surprise as some of the pain ebbs bruises changing to a reddish yellow like they had healed over several sighs and looks at the other a little confused as the pokemon puts the arm back in the sling."not going to fix me up anymore?"She asks and the pokemon smiles at her but shakes its head and pats the arm before going to the door and turning off the light."Alright sleep then i guess"Roma mutters and laughs just a little as the pokemon leaves her and then she pulls back the blanket on the bed and crawls into the small cot smiling a little as it gives an oddly comforting squeak noise as the springs seem almost annoyed by her movement.

end of chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon is owned by Bandia and several other corporations i do not own it but i hope you enjoy my fanfic.

Chp3

IT was cold so cold Roma would have shivered if she could but she couldn't she couldn't do anything except realize that she was frozen so cold and it was like a heavy stone was crushing her chest no matter what she did she couldn't breath she couldn't move she couldn't shake the cold,and then..it turned to pain leeching through her body and a painful burning in her chest as she gasps and finally breaths coughing up something painful and searing that hurt her nose and her throat leaving her sputtering as she curls up on her side trying to breath as she feels the liquid that hurt her slowly slither down her chin and she coughs unable to speak and turns onto her back breathing heavily a strange light in the darkness out in the distance flickering and lighting up the dark night sky.A face came to her in the strange darkness There was a woman leaning over her a stranger and she didn't know were she was but the faces concern made her feel safer than she had alone in the dark."can you see me..can you speak?"the stranger asks her brown eyes worried and her light green hair curled over a shoulder sticking out from a dark eyes were calm and dark and she looked over her shoulder like she was afraid of up Roma before she could protest and ask the woman who she was as the warm body tugged her against itself and she clung to it cold and scared and hurting she just wanted to be warm and the site behind the woman didn't help her a dark fire lapping at the forest around them as she was carried way from a lake of rushing water were she had washed up on the bank."RYODON Use Cut!"the woman calls as her beast takes down several burning trees in front of them and the sound of rushing water fallows a tidal wave heading strait from them and Roma screams clinging tighter to the stranger and missing the Rydons attack as it releases a powerful beam attack dissolving the water.

The girl burries her face in the strangers hair trying not to see the world crumbling around they break from the smoke filled darkness of the burning forest and the lake that still made Roma shiver how close she had been lost to its cold dark looks up as the woman sets her down she was in all black and they were at a crossroad the lights weren't working tonight but the fire down the hill was enough to just light watched as the stranger Walked away leaving Roma alone at the side of the road and vanishing into a set of bushes woman in black began to work carefully loading suitcases into a hidden vehicle beyond the bush and the only reason that Roma knew this was because she had fallowed the woman hiding behind a tree as she woman paused and then turned to look were Roma was hiding neither of them said anything for a long moment and the woman's gaze was almost emotionless before she turned away and pulled a suitcase from the passenger seat throwing it onto the ground and then picked Roma up the girl having taken the invitation and helps her into the seat quickly closing the door on the girl .

Roma sat up and gripped her head were it was hurting some and sat in the darkness of her little room leaning back up against the window behind her little cot she hugged her knees with her one good arm and sucked in breaths trying to echos of her breaths in the room just barely loud enough to hide the sound of a pokemon voice in the darkness."Beheeyem"The creature whispers but is unheard by Roma.

Roma glances at the clock in the hall outside her door and then gets was 5 am and strangely it seemed a normal time for her to get pokecenter was silent and she felt more at ease without worrying about people looking in on the doorframe she reaches up and grips the top edge using it to preform several chin ups and keeps her breathing even as she does so doing her best to ignore her still weakened arm and keeps up until she reaches dropping to the floor and beginning pushups the routine just feeling right she still wasn't sure why she was doing it but it felt right so she kept it up She was halfway through with her situps at 125 when a dressed and ready nurse joy checked in on her and chuckled."well its good to see your doing well its time for your morning checkup but i think well have some breakfast first how does that sound?"She offers and Roma sits up some and smiles at nurse joy."umm sure its in the same place as last time right?"she asks and nurse joy nods"Yes and i think it'l be better for you with just us today all the trainers are still asleep."nurse joy says and Roma nods"alright ill be there right away i just want to finish real quick."She says quickly returning to her sit ups wanting to get the even number done despite also wanting to spend some more time with nurse a few minutes she finds herself in the little dining area again just in time for the sunrise as she sits down at a table across from nurse joy glad to see the food was already waiting on them as she dug in mumbling her complements as she does so.

Nurse joy takes her time enjoying her meal as well."have you felt any discomfort or pains?"She asks gently And gives Roma a look over."Im fine i feel great actually ."She admits and then looks up from her meal."what about your patients i feel a little silly taking up your attention like this when pokemon need you."The rave haired girl says quietly and Nurse joy sighs."I took care of everyone last night and i have Audino watching the front until im finished with your exam."Nurse joy says and gives Roma some new and surprising information."Speaking of your injury iv contacted a doctor across the mountains sense were in a valley it will take him a few days to reach us but he can give you a better assessment than i can at this time,and id rather not take any risks for now head injuries are serious and even if you aren't showing any signs of having one other than the Amnesia its still best to get a second opinion."She says but smiles as she realizes that Roma wasn't listening she wasn't angry however and looked to see that the girl who was looking out the window was in fact watching the sunflora emerge from the sunflower field that shared the property of the pokemon center.

Roma stirred as she realized she was being watched and removed her hand from her cheek."im sorry nurse joy i just..im not used to sights like this i think its beautiful."She admits and the nurse just chuckles."its alright most tourists love the flower fields farmers here strive to grow the most beautiful and abundant not to mention fruit baring plants they can not only can they sell the bulbs of plants that grow again over Plants that are used for clothing die,mareep fields for wool,And even milktank and vegetable all very profitable but people seem to love the sunflowers and the tulips the says with a smile and waits until Roma asks."why do they like them the best?"she asks and Nurse joy takes advantage of this often asked question."because of the wild grass pokemon from bell sprout to sunkurn the flowers attract them and the wild bug pokemon who love flower a year we hold a grass pokemon catching contest and the winner keeps there captured pokemon those they catch that don't win are released."she says and smiles some as Roma looks back out the window.

"when do you hold these contests?"Roma asks and nurse joy stands collecting there trays."actually in a week were having our annual one that's why iv been having such trouble with trainer numbers.I don't mind trainers coming when they need help but with so many to take care of and only one motel and one pokemon center we tend to get over crowded and some trainers end up camping in the woods."Nurse joy says and motions for Roma to fallow her."If you like i could lend you a pokemon so you can participate after all im sure you'll get along better with a pokemon companion"She offers and Roma smiles some."id like that but..i don't think a new pokemon will make me feel better."she says a little distantly before looking at nurse joy."Did i say..new pokemon?"she asks and the other nods."It seems your coming along better than i anticipated hopefully well have your whole memory back after all someone must be worried about you."The Nurse says as she opens the door to the examination room and lets Roma in."you know..i think you may be right about that."The former rocket grunt grumbles as she remembers the face from her dream.

THey were about to enter the little exam room when nurse joy looks up a pokeball pin on her dress beeping and glowing."I have to go theirs an emergency up front im afraid the exam will have to wait for a little while Ill check you over before bed."She says "Just don't fall asleep until iv given you a look over."Nurse joy says in a rush and leaves Roma and the room a little neglected and not sure what to do Roma returns to the eating area figuring it was the best place if any to spend some of her as an hour passed and she watched pokemon trainers talk to one another and the uncomfortable boredom began to sink in she looked around for a door out and smiled when she spotted a glass door across the room that lead right to the pond area outside the windows.

She moved to get up but paused as a couple of male trainers sitting at the table next to her began to talk about the forest surrounding the valley."I hear there's a new pokemon out there close to the old testing facility."One says and the other laughs."yeah well we should defently check it out stuff like that usually means a great ghost pokemon to snag."He says brightly."espeacily sense the place burnt down and all."Listening to this Romas curiosity peeks and she smiles some realizing she may have just filled in her day as she gets up and walks out the door.

Compared to the relatively clean windows of the pokemon center the outside scene was ..much more enjoyable in person the sweet scents filling the air the sound of the bug pokemon filled the air with a warm buzz and for a moment Roma wasn't sure what to think it was like..shed never experienced the inner peace she was feeling for one reason or another perhaps because she was stronger than just giving in she shook it off and walked away from the pond circling the pokemon center and trying to ignore the swaying sun flower field on her right side as she does so.

She found herself doing something a little peculiar as she scrunched into some bushes and wasn't sure why at first as a plot began to come to her thoughts and she smiled just a little as the two shed been listening to earlier stumbled out into the open."She went this way come on we gotta get there first i knew i should have waited to tell you!"the boy says and they make a dash around the corner unaware that Roma had been listening to them the whole time.


End file.
